Rebel
by Narutastic1337
Summary: Accepting OCs, takes place generations after Naruto becomes hokage. Yoko is a street rat who has to steal for a living, until the young, 15 year old hokage gets involved...


**Rebel**

**Description: **_**OC based Naruto fanfic that takes place generations after Naruto becomes hokage, I'll give the rules for OC submissions.**_** Generations after the sixth hokage came to be, civilization has advanced in Konoha, and technology becomes a larger part on the ninja world. While some rise high and succeed, others are left in the slums to rot. Among those, one of the biggest trouble makers Konoha has ever known, is Yoko, a scrapper of a young girl that the citizens have dubbed a fox due to her name, agility, and bright orange hair. After one of her robberies to get some food, someone unintentionally gets hurt, and the young hokage decides to get involved until he sees she's a young girl. Taking pity on her homeless state, and impressed with her skill to swiftly perform robberies, he decides to take her in and train her himself to become a ninja.**

**Rules for submissions:**

**Your character can be related to other cannon Naruto characters, but just say one of their parents because I don't want conflicting pairings, like one OC's grandparents being Naruto and Hinata, and the other OC's great aunt and uncle being Naruto and Sakura.**

**No Mary Sues! I don't want any repeat of the Uchiha massacre, having every element, and I'm gonna say no tailed beasts, because everyone will want one, right? If you want one you can request it, and I'll think about it.**

**I want OCs of both genders**

**Your OC can't be invincible! Somebodies gonna beat them…sorry.**

**Yoko needs teammates, and rivals…they can be friendly rivals, but still, team captains would be nice**

**::::**

**Submissions-**

**Name:**

**Age: **between 10 *if in academy* and let's say…up.

**Height:**

**Eyes:**

**Hair color:**

**Hair styles~**

**Regular: **

**Sleeping:**

**Swim:**

**Special:**

**Outfits~**

**Ninja wear:**

**Casual:**

**Swim:**

**Sleep:**

**Special**

**Personality: **a good description, about a short description

**History: **same thing, short paragraph

**Ninja rank: **Academy student to Anbu

**Specialty: **Ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu

**Tools:**

**Fighting moves:** just what they know and fight with, do they summon, can they breath fire?

_***optional***_

_**Element:**_

_**Kekkei genkai:**_

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Hobbies:**

**Favorite food:**

**Crush:**

**Family members: **Each member of their family anda short description of what they look like, their personality...

**How they met Yoko:**

**How they feel about Yoko:**

**Here's an example before we get on with the story…**

**Name: **Yoko, just Yoko

**Age: **in the beginning of the story? 10. for the majority of the story, 14.

**Height: **About 5'4…

**Eyes: **bright yellow

**Hair color: **fox orange

**Hair styles~**

**Regular: **long, down and messy, bangs cover eyes cause she doesn't like cutting her hair and hair reaches knees.

**Sleeping: **in a long braid

**Swim: **A ponytail

**Special:** low pig tails

**Outfits~**

**Ninja wear: **white sleeveless jacket, with black and red accents, black attached sleeves, and bandaged legs, no shoes

**Casual:** khaki Capri's, black shirt, still no shoes

**Swim: **navy blue one piece, white accents (no skin is allowed to be shown in the hokage house hold!)

**Sleep: **She's not very modest, so, a loose tee and panties is enough for her

**Special: **When she's forced to, she'll wear a simple black, sleeveless gown

**Personality: **Raised on the streets left her as not the girliest or softest of females, she acts a bit crude, isn't used to affection, is kinda sarcastic, but deep down, cares for the ones close to her, though gets too embarrassed to say anything out loud. Has some pretty bad habits, like pick pocketing, and steals when she really wants something (only to have to return it later), and likes to tease Narumi (the hokage) by showing him her navel. LOVES EXPLOSIANS!

**History: **was abandoned by her parents in a cardboard box, and has no memories before that. So she was pretty much raised by hobos…. Until she was taken in by Narumi and the story gets rolling!

**Ninja rank: **let's start out with genin…

**Specialty: **Ninjutsu

**Tools: **standard for the most part, kunai, shurikens, lots of paper bombs, smoke bombs, even some firecrackers

**Fighting moves:** Pretty good at hand to hand…the rest if for you to see later oooon~

_***optional***_

_**Element: **_fire and earth

_**Kekkei genkai:**_

**Likes:** fire, explosions, dango, close physical contact, her friends (though she'll never admit it)

**Dislikes: **really annoying fan girls, selfish jerks, "heros of justice", senseless fighting

**Hobbies: **Teasing narumi, running in circles until she gets dizzy, going on the computer and watching anime

**Favorite food: **banana popcicles

**Crush: **N/A

**And I'm getting bumped off the computer so I'll write next time!**


End file.
